On Boundaries
by Royal-Archive
Summary: Sometimes the monsters that haunt your dreams, are the ones you make. Megatron ruminates on his Elite Air Force.


There is something to be said for constant motion. The chassis needs it, really- that flow of energon from line to line, to keep the rotors and servos serviceable and fluid. The slow, subtle shift form recharge to alert and back again is usually enough for most mechs to remain mobile- and content.

Not so with others.

He likes to watch them mill around sometimes, the way they can't ever really keep still- and shift their weight from pede to pede when they're grounded. Starscream is the worst when it comes to inactivity. His fingers curl, and his optics slit as his head slides from side to side. It oddly enough reminds the tyrant of those odd feathered things that they call "hawks." All the quick motions are there- save that the "plumage" is a little more colorful.

At least the hawks have the sense to somewhat blend in with their situation.

He supposes, however- as he muses that the analogy of a bird of prey isn't too far from the truth. Though, in reality- he prefers his traitorous Air Commander to any feathered flesh bag incapable of reaching decent speeds.

Starscream may be a fool sometimes, but he does have his uses.

Speaking of plumage, you would have thought that in all these years- Starscream would have changed his color scheme. The bright Neutral colors he wears makes absolutely no sense in a war zone- they're easily picked out and targeted. However, that is the Air Commander's decision, and not his own.

He could force him, true.

Though, he has rather other things to worry about.

The other seekers don't interest him as much, mainly because he hardly ever sees them unless they're at Starscream's wingtips like a pair of heeled hounds. He sees different things in the other two, though the same amount of vanity is present and accounted for. The only difference is the other two had the common sense to pick a bulk-plating tone and stick with it.

Skywarp strikes him as the most vicious of the three, minus Starscream's obvious attempts at war-fare and treachery. The purple-and-black is known for his tricks and pranks pulled against both Decepticon and Autobot alike- almost no one is spared from his ridicule. He suspects the Loki of the group is far more intelligent than he lets on, and keeps that façade to let people underestimate him. He watches the other sneer slightly behind Starscream's left wing- and then turns his face to the other seeker.

Thundercracker, on the other hand- is one he has to look a little harder inwards for. The blue and white is not as evident in his emotions as the other two. His pale face more often than not hides thoughts that the tyrant is sure could be considered traitorous. However, he is smart enough not to broadcast them publicly like some mechs. The blue mech shifts and crosses his arms over his canopy, now situated at Starscream's right wing. It's interesting to the decepticon leader at how an unspoken word can make them come into tight formation, and not even the tingle of internal communication can be felt.

He is fairly sure that they are loyal to him, for the most part.

But sometimes…

He is the most at ease when they bicker with each other, causing one or the other to have some sort of downfall. He pits them against each other, and sometimes two against one to keep them infighting. It's both greatly amusing- and at the same time… it keeps them occupied.

For the tyrant is the most unnerved when they work together in silent cooperation, with no complaints with the air commander at their nose. He hates it when they shift and move in the same direction at the same time like a pack of wolves on the scent.

At least, when it's directed at him.

The way they watch and move sometimes, he reminded more of a pack of scavengers- waiting for the leader to fall, and pick the pieces.

Sometimes, he has dreams- of wing-shaped shadows with red optics that circle above him.

Waiting to dive.

That's when Megatron realizes, that sometimes the protégée that you create- can be the monster that results.

And he wonders, just what he's created.


End file.
